Ridge Racer Accelerated
'' Ridge Racer Accelerated'' for iOS is an arcade racing video game developed by Namco. It is named after the eponymous Ridge Racer video game series to which it belongs. The game was released on the App Store and it uses micro-transactions for unlocking more courses and an extra car class. There are currently 3 cars available per class, with 6 cars more to be unlocked during the game's progress. The game also features an SP1 class consisting of prototype cars. The game features an Arcade, Duel, Survival and Time Attack mode. Like many other games in the series, it features a Full Motion Video opening that stars Reiko Nagase. Gameplay The core aspect of the entire Ridge Racer series is drift racing, that is traditional lap racing against opponents with the added twist of intentionally oversteering and sliding the car through sharp corners and turns, known as "drifting", which earns the player several bonuses during a race. Controlling the car is done by tilting to steer and on screen buttons for accelerating, decelerating and nitrous. Nitrous Notable also is the "nitrous boost" system from the previous games in the series.. The player has a Nitrous Gauge made up of three nitrous tanks, which at the start of a race are either completely depleted or only partially full. As the player drifts through the corners (especially at very high Slip angles) during the race, their nitrous gauge fills up. When the player fills up one of the three nitrous tanks, it can be activated to achieve a temporary speed boost. The nitrous tanks cannot be recharged while any tank is in use though, but the residual speed increase when the nitrous boost expires can be used just before entering corners to recharge the player's nitrous tanks at a faster rate than normal. Courses 'Practice Level' 'Ridge Cup' The first cup takes two courses from the original Ridge Racer and three courses from Ridge Racer Revolution. * Whale Lagoon (Beginner) * Icicle Valley (Advanced) * Roulette Road (Easy) * Sunshine Tour (Normal) * Shibuya Downtown (Hard) 'Pac-Man Cup' The second cup takes four courses from Rave Racer and one course from Rage Racer. * Outer Forest (City) * Forgotten Falls (Town) * Turbine Loop (Mountain) * Snowfall Walls (Desert) * Treetops (Mythical Coast) 'Beginner Level' 'Galaga Cup' The third cup takes three courses from Rage Racer and two courses from Ridge Racer Type 4. * Studio Amigo (Overpass City) * Jump Parade (Lakeside Gate) * Rumble Ramps (Extreme Oval) * Lost Palace (Heaven and Hell) * Rokkaku Hill (Wonder Hill) 'Galaxian Cup' The fourth cup takes five courses from Ridge Racer Type 4. * Sandy Drifts (Helter Skelter) * Sewer Scrapes (Out of Blue) * Pinball Highway (Phantom Mile) * Dark Arsenal (Shooting Hoops) * Rocky Coaster (Edge of the Earth) 'Advanced Level' 'Dig Dug Cup' The fifth cup takes one course from Ridge Racer Type 4 and four courses from Ridge Racer 64. * Rampart Road (Brightest Nite) * Sun Fair (Renegade Novice) * Lava Lair (Renegade Intermediate) * Monkey Target (Renegade Expert) * Highway Zero (Ridge Racer Extreme) 'Xevious Cup' The sixth cup takes five courses from Ridge Racer V. * Ocean Ruin (Outer Pass) * Grave Hard (Park Town) * Bingo Party (Bayside Line) * Deadly Route (Above the City) * Thunder Deck (Airport Oval) 'Very Hard Level' 'Bosconian Cup' The seventh cup takes five courses from Ridge Racer 6. * Seaside Square (Surfside Resort) * Egg Carrier (Harborline 765) * Dragon Canyon (Crossbay Tunnel) * Temple Trouble (Southbay Docks) * Adder's Lair (Seacrest District) 'Rally-X Cup' Like the seventh cup, the eighth cup takes five courses from Ridge Racer 6. * Graffiti City (Sunset Heights) * Outrun Bay (Highland Cliffs) * Carrier Zone (Rave City Riverfront) * Dream Valley (Midtown Parkway) * Samba Studios (Laketop Parkway) 'Insane Level' 'Mappy Cup' The ninth cup takes four courses from Ridge Racer 6 and one course from Ridge Racer 7. * Rogues Landing (Lakeshore Drive) * Ocean View (Island Circle) * Galactic Parade (Airport Lap) * Sanctuary Falls (Aviator Loop) * Graveyard Gig (Lost Ruins) 'IdolMaster Cup' And the tenth and final cup takes five courses from Ridge Racer 7. * Seasonal Shrines (Old Central) * Chilly Castle (Shadow Caves) * Burning Depths (Mist Falls) * Race of Ages (Bayside Freeway) * Splashy Rainbow Galaxy (Industrial Drive) Music RR/RR2/RRR Disc # Ridge Racer # Grip # Rotterdam Nation # Rotterdam Nation '94 # Speedster # Speedster Overheat # Drive U 2 Dancing # Rhythm Shift # Rare Hero # Rare Hero 2 # Maximum Zone Rave Disc # Europhia # Blue Topaz Rage Disc # Rage Racer # Lightning Luge # Silver Stream R4 Disc # Naked Glow # Your Vibe # Move Me # Movin' in Circles # Eat 'em Up! # Motor Species # The Ride # Pearl Blue Soul RRV Disc # Samurai Rocket # Daredevil # Tui Tui RR64 Disc # Cruise Control # Gun Runner # Ridge Racer Roots # Galaga Pac Jam RRs Disc # Highride # Warp Trooper # Bassrider # Pulse Phaze # Chrome Drive # Synthetic Life # Disco Ball # Night Stream # Light Groove # Vanishing Horizon # Tunnel Visionary # Tek Trek RR6 Disc # Galactic Life # FloodLight Sonic Disc # Sea Gate # Seaside Hill # Ocean Palace # Grand Metropolis # Power Plant # Casino Park # Bingo Highway # Rail Canyon # Bullet Station # Frog Forest # Lost Jungle # Hang Castle # Mystic Mansion # Egg Fleet # Final Fortress # A New Day # Palmtree Panic (Present) # Can You Feel The Sunshine? # Windy and Ripply # Be Cool, Be Wild, and Be Groovy! # Back 2 Back # Super Sonic Racing # E.G.G.M.A.N. (Instrumental) # Crank the Heat Up!! # Metal Scratching # What U Need # Right There. Ride On! # Lethal Highway # Toot Toot Sonic Warrior # Starlight Carnival (Act 2) # Sky Sanctuary # Monkey Island # Party Game 1 # Ultra Heaven # Party Game 2 # Monkey Race # Jumble Jungle # Pirates Ocean # Smooth Sherbet # Colbalt Caverns # Sinking Swamp # Volcanic Pools # Detritus Desert # Samba De Janeiro # Carnaval # Bum Bum # Vamos A Carnaval # Mambo De Verano # Tumbling Xylophone # Bossa Nova of Briny Air # A Jack-In-The-Box! # Volcanic Orchestra # Billy's Courage # Magical Sound Shower # Passing Breeze # Splash Wave # Outride a Crisis # Rolling Start # Space Harrier # The Concept Of Love # We Are Burning Rangers! Go! Cars The cars in the game include six classes, each increasing in speed and difficulty. There is a seventh (Special) class. The game features 48 cars (9 cars in 5 classes with 3 in a Special Class) with another class that can be bought in-game. Each class of cars has 3 read-to-drive cars with 6 cars waiting to be unlocked. The Special Class has 1 car available with 2 cars waiting to be unlocked. Including purchased cars, the total rides comes to 57. Class 1/4 # Kamata Fiera Type-S # Age Prophetie Type-S # Danver Bayonet Type-S # Kamata Fiera Type-R # Age Prophetie Type-R # Danver Bayonet Type-R # Kamata Fiera Type-Z # Age Prophetie Type-Z # Danver Bayonet Type-Z Class 2/5 # Age Abeille Type-S # Gnade Esperanza Type-S # Assoluto Bisonte Type-S # Age Abeille Type-R # Gnade Esperanza Type-R # Assoluto Bisonte Type-R # Age Abeille Type-Z # Gnade Esperanza Type-Z # Assoluto Bisonte Type-Z Class 3/6 # Assoluto Fatalita Type-S # Himmel E.O. Type-S # Soldat Raggio Type-S # Assoluto Fatalita Type-R # Himmel E.O. Type-R # Soldat Raggio Type-R # Assoluto Fatalita Type-Z # Himmel E.O. Type-Z # Soldat Raggio Type-Z Class SP1 # Assoluto Bisonte - R4: Ridge Racer Type 4 Version - # Kamata Angelus - Ridge Racer Version - # Soldat Crinale - Ridge Racer Version - Category:Ridge Racer series Category:Games